manafandomcom-20200222-history
Tree of Mana
The Tree of Mana (マナの木 Mana no ki), or Mana Tree, is a recurring element in the Mana series. It is featured in every game in the series, and is the source of Mana in the world. The tree is often at the centre of an area of holy land usually known as the Mana Sanctuary. Watching over the world from the sanctuary of the Pure Land, the Mana Tree is the embodiment of the Mana Goddess. As the tree withers, a woman of the Mana Tribe steps up to become or sustain the tree, and the men of the tribe protect it from harm. In Dawn of Mana In Dawn of Mana, Keldric and Ritzia are the two chosen for the game. Ritzia being the tree maiden (Mana Goddess) and Keldric being the one from the same tribe to protect Ritizia/Mana Tree from harm. In Children of Mana The Mana Tree is located on Illusia Island where the story begins. As the heroes uncover the mystery behind the Mana Surge and the Mana Lord's intentions, they free the Benevodons whom in the game's ending, send Illusia Island and the Mana Tree into another dimension, creating the Mana Sanctuary. In Heroes of Mana The Mana Tree is only seen shortly as Roget's crew catches a glimpse of Mana Sanctuary while Esina's Mirror absorbs Mana. In Trials of Mana Legend has it that the Mana Goddess literally turned into a tree after sealing the Benevodons and thus creating the world. The party eventually reaches the Mana Sanctuary and the Mana Tree, and the main character claims the Mana Sword, but their villain kidnaps the Faerie and demands the Sword in exchange for the Faerie's life, which they are forced to accept. After the Benevodons are defeated, the final boss is prevented from corrupting the Mana Sword and destroys the Tree, killing the Mana Goddess. After the final boss is defeated, the Faerie is resurrected as the new Mana Goddess, and will spend the next thousand years restoring Mana to the world. In Adventures of Mana The Mana Tree lies in the Mana Shrine, beyond the Temple of Mana, at the top of Mt. Illusia, from which the Great Waterfall flows that is the source of all water in this world. After Julius brainwashes Fuji into using her Pendant to reverse the waterfall's flow, Sumo follows after obtaining a rusted Excalibur, which is restored by Fuji's mother as Sumo approaches the Tree. After Julius is defeated, the Mana Tree is lost, but Fuji sacrifices her life to become the new Mana Tree, with Sumo as her guardian. In Sword of Mana The Mana Tree lies in the Mana Sanctuary which can only be accessed by crossing dimensions in Dime Tower. Julius beats the hero and heroine to the Sanctuary where he absorbs the power of Mana to become all-powerful but is soon quickly defeated. With the Mana Tree dying, the Heroine fulfills her destiny as a member of the Mana Tribe and becomes the new Mana Tree to restore balance to the world. In Secret of Mana In Secret of Mana the Mana Tree is located in the Pure Lands. After battling through the guardians, the party meets the Mana Tree who is revealed to be Randi's mother. The Mana Tree is destroyed at the hands of Thanatos and the Mana Fortress, just as Randi and the others reach her to ask her to revive the Mana Sword. With no other member of the Mana Tribe to take it's place, the Mana Tree is lost forever and Mana disappears from the world after the Mana Beast is slain. Legend of Mana The Mana Tree is located in the Mana Sanctuary. one of the last Artifacts the player is given. A Mana Sapling asks the player character to rid the sanctuary of all the monsters and demons draining the Mana from the area. Once this is completed, the Mana Goddess, corrupted by evil and hatred, challenges the player to a battle. With her defeat, she is cleansed but at the cost of the Mana Tree being destroyed. In the ending, the Mana Sapling has taken root where the old tree was and suggests the hope that a new Mana Tree will be born to take the old ones place. Gallery Image:SwordManaTree.png|''Sword of Mana'' official wallpaper Image:Mana_tree_and_Ritzia.png|Ritzia infront of the base of the Mana Tree Image:Dawn_of_mana_illustration2.png|Mana Tree and the Dawn of Mana logo Screen Shot 2019-12-20 at 3.33.39 PM waifu2x art noise1 scale tta 1.png|The Tree of Mana in Sword of Mana Trivia * The Mana Tree is most likely inspired by Yggdrasil, the World Tree of Nordic Lore. It was said to be the center of the universe and by performing rituals for it, the tree would bestow great knowledge and power to the person. Category:Mana